Esmeralda's Last Day
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda has graduated and Ethel is not coping with the change very well at all. Oneshot. WW 2017.


A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote ages ago then forgot about it. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Esmerelda's Last Day**

* * *

The sun was shining on a beautiful July day at Cackle's Academy and it was not just any typical day it was the last day of the school year. The last day of the school year was always exciting, students were happy to be going home and having an relaxing six weeks away and even the teachers seemed calmer.

It was also the day the fifth years left school. There was always a big celebration where everyone celebrated that year groups achievements. This year was no different but someone was missing from the celebrations.

"Sybil where is Ethie" Esmerelda asked looking over the heads of people for a hint of an blonde head but not seeing her younger sister.

"I don't know, strange right? Ethel is normally early for everything" Sybil replied with a look of confusion.

"Mmm good point, I will go find her" Esmie replied not feeling it was an party without her little sister.

Esmie climbed up the stairs noticing the hallways were eerily quiet because everyone was in the hall. Esmie walked to her sister's bedroom door and raised her fist to knock but there was no need to because the door was already open. Ethel was sat on her bed with Nightstar staring into space.

* * *

"What are you doing sitting up here?" Esmie asked as she walked into her younger sister's room. Ethel looked up at her sister for an second then looked back down not replying. Esmerelda went and sat next to her sister.

"You are missing the party" Esmie told her not wanting her to be up here by herself.

"It is not much of an party when you are leaving" Ethel replied keeping her head down.

"Is that why you are sat up here?" Esmerelda asked as she finally understood. Her sister was upset she was leaving.

Ethel nodded knowing she was going to sound stupid and childish but she had really not being looking forward to this day.

"Next year is going to be all different it will just be Sybil and I" Ethel told her sadly. The thing was Esmerelda had been at the school by herself but Ethel had never being at Cackle's without her big sister.

Esmerelda understood where Ethel was coming from. Her whole life she had had someone with her both at home and at school, Ethel had never really had to look after herself like other students did that was Esmie's job or their parents or an family member. She also knew the girl was struggling to come to terms with it. Esmie's first two years at school she had been on her own but Ethel never had.

"Oh so you are scared of me leaving?" Esmie replied as she understood what the problem was.

"Yes...I like it the way it is, why does everything have to change?" Ethel asked her sister sadly.

"Because that is life...we get older, before you know it, it will be your last day too" Esmerelda replied.

"But I need you to stay here" Ethel admitted "I can't control Sybil like you do she won't listen to me, and I don't know how to do everything myself" Ethel told her sadly "I know I don't say it much but I do need you" Ethel told her looking miserable.

"Maybe it will be an good thing, you need to learn to become independent Ethie, one day you will have to look after yourself, it might help you to grow up, in just two years you will be out in the world by yourself, you need some experience" Esmerelda told her little sister logically. Ethel and Sybil in ways were too sheltered if they had no experience of being by themselves like the other pupils in the school when they leave and have to do it, they will be completely lost.

"But I don't want things to change, we have only become super close these last two years" Ethel replied really not wanting anything to change at all and regretting that they had only just become close.

"I won't be far away, we will see each other during holidays and at weekends" Esmie told her trying to reassure her.

"But you will have an brand new exciting college life" Ethel replied sadly.

"I know but I will always make sure to keep in contact, we can mirror each other too, it doesn't matter if we are not in the same place Ethie we are still sisters" Esmerelda told her.

"But...what if you forget about me...or we grow apart?" Ethel asked expressing more concerns. She was so scared her sister would forget about her when she was at college.

Esmerelda laughed at that "Forget about you? I don't think that will be possible you are quite unforgettable Ethel Hallow" Esmerelda replied knowing she could never forget her. "as for us growing apart we won't, not if we work on keeping our relationship strong" Esmerelda told Ethel knowing the girl worried to much for her own good. They would stay close if they wanted too.

Ethel nodded and sighed. "I will miss you Esmie...Cackle's won't be the same without you" Ethel told her. She really believed that not just for her and Sybil. Students liked and trusted Esmeralda and felt comfortable around her, she would be missed by an lot of people.

"I will miss you too" Esmerelda said as the two sisters hugged each other and Esmeralda kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry I will be bugging you so much it will be like I never left" Esmerelda told her with a laugh feeling herself tearing up as she looked at her sister.

"Thank you.." Ethel replied her eyes becoming wet too.

"What for?" Esmerelda asked not sure what she was thanking her for. She had not done anything.

"For always being there, for being more of an mother to me than my own mum, I have no idea where I would be if I had not had you in my life, I probably would have been expelled years ago" Ethel told her telling her how exactly she felt. A lot of Ethel's successes were done to her sister who never gave up on her.

"You know, you really have grown up an lot already, you always speak so mature now, I know you will be fine and if you ever need help with anything well you can always call me even if it is just to have an cry or an rant, I will listen I promise" Esmerelda told her.

Ethel hugged her again not wanting to let go quite yet. She knew everything was changing and she didn't want it to change not quite yet. She wanted this moment to last forever where her sister was still at Cackle's and looking after her.

Esmerelda pulled away finally after a long while of them just sitting with their arms around each other wiping her eyes.

"Come on we best go before Sybil demolishes all the cake" Esmerelda told her sister knowing there would be none left anywise.

Ethel chuckled and stood up taking her sister's hand and the two girls walked away linking arms knowing distance would not change anything between them. Esmeralda was leaving Cackle's but not Ethel's life and Ethel smiled with the knowledge maybe not everything had to change.


End file.
